A Cure For Insomnia
by kyouko68
Summary: Simon has made a startling discovery of how he can get sleep after years of being an insomniac. But the cure involves sleeping with Bobby Fulbright! In more ways than one...Can he figure out away around this little loophole?


**Hello minna-san! I've got a new fic obviously! I'm so disappointed with the results of how much blackbright fics is on this sight. **_**Not enough! **_**There's practically none at all which is why I wrote this. Seriously folks, so many people ship this but there's not enough fics like seriously. But anyway, enjoy!**

Simon gasped as he was being penetrated almost roughly. He was on his hands and knees being taken from behind. His breathing came out ragged and uneven. It was almost impossible to hold his moans in at this point.  
"Come on Simon, uh, why won't you let me, ah, hear you?" Fulbright thrust hard and slow.  
"Shut up you-ngh! Y-you ahh-" Simon couldn't even form a straight sentence without sputtering embarrassing noises from his lips.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you..." The man on top of him thrust extra hard to emphasize his words. Simon was about to yell something insulting, but suddenly he felt his sweet spot being struck.  
"Ahha!" He let out a loud moan that reverberated throughout the room. Simon bit his lip. This was humiliating! He just wanted to disappear forever! But it felt so...good.  
"There it is~!" Fulbright stated almost smugly. Simon growled a warning.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He smacked into it once again. Simon shivered noticeably. As Fulbright's pace quickened at the same spot, Simon could no longer keep his voice down.  
The small bed squeaked in protest along with moans and heavy breathing from the two men. The small cell made the sounds bounce off the walls. Fulbright kissed in between Simon's shoulder blades and the back of his neck sensually.  
Simon couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to cum. Not to this! This isn't right, but right now it was out of the question. He could feel his pleasure senses going haywire.  
"W-wait! S-stop ahh!" He tried to say. "Please...I c-cant take this!" His release came upon him like nothing he's ever felt before. He felt his legs spasm then give way from underneath him causing him to just collapse on the bed. He felt his essence spill onto the sheets.

"Wow, Simon. I didn't think you'd be this quick." Fulbright pulled out of him and stroked himself over Simon's exhausted body until he came on his lower back.  
"I cannot believe you...influenced me to...do such lewd acts..." Simon panted. He couldn't believe he got himself into this situation. He never expected this from Fool bright at that. Simon thought back to how this all started. His memory was a bit frazzled from that intense orgasm.

* * *

~30 Minutes earlier~

"Good evening, Prosecutor Blackquill!" Fulbright said happily as he let himself into Simon's cell. His back was turned to him as he sat on his bed. The young raven rolled his eyes.  
"...hmph." Was all he replied with. "Your service is no longer needed today, Fool bright." He said without looking at him.  
"Are you sure? Don't you want your hand cuffs removed?" Fulbright said.

With a grin. Simon stiffened slightly as he completely forgotten that his wrists were still bound. His mind was too preoccupied with the case he was currently working on. It was a simple one with a few minor contradictions.  
"Y-yes, well. Have a thee. And make it quick. I have much to look into these here documents." Simon said impatiently.

Bobby hurried over to his side and unlocked the thick heavy cuffs. Bobby was the only one who does it since everyone else is too afraid to even go near him let alone take his restraints off. "You know Prosecutor Blackquill, you should rest for today! Catch some Zs, cause you really need to get rid of those bags under your eyes." Fulbright cupped Simon's face for a close examination.  
Simon snarled and shoved Fulbright's hand away. "I never gave you permission to lay your hands on me, Fool bright!"

"But sir! I'm worried about you! Are you getting enough sleep lately?" He looked at him with an expression full of concern.  
"...It matters not. This should not be of your burden." Simon looked away. He wasn't quite use to other people giving him this type of attention. Simon shook the thought away. "You should go. And make haste, your presence is unnecessary." Simon said as he shrugged off his coat.  
It took Simon a minute to realize that Fulbright was just staring at him. "What is it?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking that, I could help you with your sleeping problem! You can leave it to me!" He said happily.  
"Oh please. How could you possibly- what are you doing?" Simon stared daggers at the detective who had proceeded to unbutton his vest.  
"You must be under a lot of stress, Prosecutor Blackquill!" He suggested. "I know just the thing to help with stress!" Fulbright was making quick of his buttons.  
"I-if your suggesting what I think your implying then stop it this instant!" Simon tried to pry his hands away. "Its wrong and you know it! To think I'd do something like that with you of all persons!" He hissed.  
"What, give you a massage? It's not that bad, a lot of people do it. What did you think I meant?" Fulbright said with his head tilted curiously. Simon froze.  
"...Absolutely not! Don't you have something better to do than harass me!" Simon felt his face heat up and his blush would clearly be seen against his pale skin.  
"Come on, Simon trust me! I've been told my fingers are like magic!" He said trying to get behind Simon. He place his hands on his shoulders.  
"Fool bright, don't you understand the concept of...personal...space..."

Simon's voice trailed off as Fulbright massaged his shoulders slowly. Simon's posture straightened a little more. He never realized how big Fulbright's hands were. Fingers kneaded the skin underneath clothed shoulder blades. Simon shivered.  
"It feels better if you take the rest of your clothes off." Fulbright whispered into his ear. Simon's breath caught. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't even want to respond. Simon no longer did anything to stop him even though he felt soft kisses planted on the back of his neck.  
Simon's clothes slipped off one by one. Soon the throws of intimacy was upon them. I couldn't have happened so simply. And could have the potential to change everything.

* * *

~Present~

The two were lying on the small bed, curled up together as close as possible. Fulbright was already asleep, his muscular arms around Simon almost protectively.

The raven sighed irritably. What was he going to do now. He wanted to push this big oaf of the bed, but for some reason Simon didn't have the energy to do very much of anything.  
In fact, he felt almost comfortable. Bobby was warm and the sound of hid soft breathing was soothing. Simon felt his eyes getting heavy. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. I'll kick him out soon enough._ He though as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
~xxx~  
Simon and Bobby were both awaken by the sound of a cell phone ring. Fulbright almost fell off the bed when he was fully awake. "Ugh, what is that...shut it off this instant." Simon groaned.  
Fulbright got off the bed and searched his clothes for his phone. Simon didn't bother giving him much attention. His body was soar and his head was pounding.

"How long have I been here for." Fulbright said. "Wow, it already morning! I gotta get going!" He said out loud, putting his clothes back on. Simon's head shot up.  
"Morning? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Didn't they fall asleep not 10 minutes ago?  
"Its 7 am. I need to get ready for today's investigation!" Fulbright replied as he shrugged on his coat. "I'll take your suit for dry cleaning." He gathered Simon's clothes off the floor as well. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll see you later today! Have a good justice enriched morning!" Fulbright said lastly before he left.  
Simon didn't really listen to much of what he said. He was still trying to grasp the concept of how on earth he slept for that long. It was probably about 7 or 8pm when he fell asleep. That meant he was asleep for...12 hours! "Balderdash! That's impossible!" He hissed to himself.

He has never slept that long for as long as he's been in prison. Simon was lucky if he even got 3 hours of sleep without at least being interrupted by nightmares let alone sleep 12 hours nonstop! It was inconceivable!  
Was it the fact that he had...intercourse with Fool bright. That can't be! It did really wear him out, but Simon's dreams weren't even plagued with nightmares. For the first time in many years Simon felt...not wired but...well rested. Like as if he had a small coffee at 6pm.  
He had to have more. Maybe he just needed to have sex to get him to sleep. But Simon wasn't going to sleep with just anyone, especially not those from this prison. The thought made him shiver in disgust. Maybe he can fool that idiot to doing it with him again.

That idea sounded better since it wasn't like Simon was un-attracted to Fulbright. The man was tall and muscular with sharp handsome facial features...  
Simon shook his head. "What am I thinking! I should not be mulling over such trivial affairs. I have a case to ensue!" He tried to convince himself.  
It could hurt to at least experiment with the idea however. Simon reluctantly pulled on the normal prison garb, because however he won't admit it, the prison tends to get cold.  
He laid back down, but it's not like he could sleep some more. He sat just there, thinking of Bobby Fulbright, his personal aid. Even though he didn't like the idea, but Simon needs him more than ever right now.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not, so I'm leaving it open to the public. Just tell me what you think in review form I guess. I'll hopefully see you next time!**


End file.
